


Manhunt

by teamfreelovecas



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: About the mission Manhunt, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers if you haven't played the game, advanced warfare, sassy Gideon, there will be more fics later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreelovecas/pseuds/teamfreelovecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that should be on Mitchell's mind is if Gideon is okay, but so what? He can't help it, even though he's bringing down the man that killed 50,000 people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhunt

Mitchell wasn't sure how it started, but that it just washed over him and realization set in. He supposed it could've started when he first joined Atlas, Gideon guided him and helped him through his arm rehabilitation. Even though Gideon liked to act like he didn't care and how he helped with reluctance, Mitchell knew Gideon cared more than he put on. 

Little things always happened, more than he was willing to admit. Such as extended eye contact, Gideon always making sure he had Mitchell with him during missions, 'accidental' touches, everyone knows these. But he guesses it all started in Santorini, Greece. 

"You're up, Mitchell."

Ilona slid the tablet over the table, trying to look as pleased as possible for her act. Mitchell couldn't help but be glad to be in Greece, he always wanted to travel, despite the graveness of the mission at hand.

Once a camera was selected, Mitchell began to scan for COM signals, and soon enough they found the KVA signal. Ilona stood, signaling that Bravo was on the move.

Mitchell followed Ilona, listening to the short message from Irons. They couldn't mess this mission up, they just can't because 50,000 lives depend on it. 

"Don't fuck this up, ladies."

Gideon's static voice came up onto the coms. Mitchell let out a light scoff. 

The ex Spetsnaz entered a side alley way while Mitchell continued to a second alley. Quickly looking behind, he hurried up his steps, sneaking into view of two men and Ilona getting 'lost'. The private quickly struck his foot against the closest man's knee tendon and snapped his neck while Ilona did the same to the latter. 

"Nice work. Weapons ready."

Mitchell couldn't help but feel pleased at her compliment, after all she was the highest on all three scoreboards. 

They stacked up at the door and broke in. Voices could be heard easily, not knowing the fate they would come to sooner than they expected. She threw a suppressed threat grenade and signaled out their positions.

Giving a quick nod to her, Mitchell moved up and took the targets out with ease. They moved upstairs and large screens came into view. Some soldier laid on the couch in front of them, 

"This one's mine."

Ilona took her chance and pushed a pillow on the soldiers face, shooting it 3 times for good measure. Hade's voice was heard and it instantly sent chills up the privates spine, ignoring the feeling, he took out the man at the monitor. 

"Mitchell, put on your exo suit, I'll assemble the wasp."

Shoving some pop cans away from the top of a table, Mitchell threw his large duffel bag onto it and began to place his exo suit on, Ilona doing the same. 

 

"Alpha, wasps ready for launch." Ilona spoke into her coms,

"Alpha in position."

"Copy that, stand by."

The speakers turned off as Ilona tossed the wasp into the air, keeping it hovering.

"Mitchell, control the drone, I'll keep watch." 

Pulling out the control tablet, a screen showed the drones point of view. Smoothly, it flew over to the familiar looking truck containing Alpha team, Ilona instructed him to wait until the guards were close enough to take one down.

Slowly, the KVA soldiers strolled up to the side complaining how they couldn't park there and Mitchell shot one straight through the brain, Gideon took the other. Next was the two upon the over watch and the group of three milling in the courtyard, soon enough they were down and Alpha team moved up. 

The drone flew a bit more to the left to survey the next few guards. 

"Shit!"

"Gideon's in trouble."

Their voices quickly came up, sending Mitchell instantly to take down the fucker that hit his captain. 

"Thanks for the assist."

The British man spoke while he rose his hand in acknowledgement to the drone. Mitchell couldn't help but let out a small laugh and smirk while Ilona gave him a knowingly look. Shaking her head, she informed the private to take down the next victims and swing to the left. 

Once the mute charge was set, Alpha team burst into the room and began shooting with the aid of the wasp. The atrium was cleared and they moved onto the stairwell.

"Mitchell, trip a car alarm and bring the soldiers away from the entrance."

Doing as he was told, he lured the three into the parking lot and shot them down. 

"Clear, Alpha moving the breach point."

"Mitchell, get eyes on that meeting."

He swung the drone back around to the front the the building, a clear view of Hades and the other men.

"Line up Hades, nice and clean. All teams stand by for breach."

Carefully, they listened to Hades words.

"Hold fire until my mark...That's it, Wasp take the shot!" 

Stilling his breath, Mitchell pressed down on the tablet and shot Hades to the ground. Gideon's team breached the room and killed everyone else that was a threat. Quickly, Gideon began a scan to make sure it was Hades.

"Negative, it's not Hades, not Hades! It's rigged!"

"Clear the room!"

The room scrambled away as fast as possible while one soldier, Drelick, threw himself on top of the body and took the most damage. The room still burst into flames with a large sound while Mitchell's heart dropped down to his stomach. During the explosion, the wasps invisibility was destroyed, leaving it vulnerable but that was the least of their worries, more KVA soldiers was forming around the smaller Alpha team. All Mitchell could think was, 'Holy fuck are they okay??'

"Alpha report." Commands voice came over the coms. 

"The body double was rigged with a remote bomb, we have a man down, repeat, man down." 

Mitchell couldn't help but let out a breath of air at the British voice, despite how pissed off he sounded. The private blurred out the rest of the voices and began to shoot as many KVA as he could, they needed as much cover as they could get. Unfortunately, since the cloak was blown a missile quickly brought down the drone leaving Mitchell furious. 

"What just happened!? Alpha, report!" 

Ilona spoke frustrated to her coms only to be replied with that Hades was truck bond. 

"Shit, we need to move. Mitchell, down the stairs into the backstreet, we need to cut off Hades." 

Before he could protest, Ilona yelled at him to move, following through, Mitchell followed her and readied his AMR9, avoiding the bullets that flew through the windows. 

The next 10 minutes consisted of gunfire and grenade explosions, also of him thinking 'Why the hell did I pick the AMR9, I don't have enough damn ammo!' And 'I bet Gideon would've brought a better gun.'

"We have contact in the bell tower an-!" Torres's voice was cut off mid sentence, followed by, "Man down, man down! Sniper in the bell tower!"

Mitchell froze, he had always liked Torres and felt sadness wash over him. He knew he had to help kill Hades today, the terrorist has killed too many people already.

They stacked up against a door, Ilona reached to open it until a shot burned a hole right through the door. 

"Damn, sniper's got a beat on us. Throwing smoke! Let's move, come on the smoke won't last forever!" 

The two of them made a dash across the cement deck, people were shot around them and bullets flew. The patio ran out though, leading to a ledge where a large window was at the next building. We all know how this goes. Jumping over the edge, he broke the glass and Ilona followed suit. Dodging the bullets, they came to another jump and kept running, providing cover for each other. 

On and on the sniper kept shooting until finally, they reached some cover and found Torres lying in the corner, bleeding out. Mitchell wanted to leap forward and help his fallen team mate but knew better than to risk both of them. 

"Find Rivers, he has the Stinger!" Torres managed out before the sniper struck again and killed him. 

"Shit! We need that Stinger, let's move." 

Getting cover from Ilona, Mitchell made a dash up the stairs to Rivers and grabbed the Stinger. The private aimed down the sights and targeted the bell tower, pulling the trigger the tower collapsed and rubble cascaded down. 

"Fuck that guy." Ilona murmured. 

They received word about Hades and began to make their way to his crossing point. 

Coming to a road, they cleared everyone out and Mitchell set up a charge, hiding on the side for the perfect ambush. Soon enough, three black cars came rushing down the road and pulling the charge, they flew upwards, crashing into buildings. 

Ilona and Mitchell came up into a small courtyard, the car that held Hades was crashed upside down along the side but there were more KVA to get rid of first. 

Once the courtyard was cleared, Ilona commanded Mitchell to retrieve Hades while she kept watch.

The American's heart pounded as he tore the black car door off, grabbing hold of Hades and preparing to toss him out. 

"Mitchell, watch out!" The Russian's voice called out, stopping him from fully pulling Hades out.

Next thing he knew, another car was driving straight for him, Mitchell was knocked against the car and pinned to some wall. Pain erupted along his whole body making his vision go red. He could only imagine how sore he was gunna be tomorrow and how mad Gideon would be if he didn't make it out alive.

Ilona came rushing up to him but before she could do anything Hades came up and threw himself at her, trying his best to take her down but Ilona wasn't going to budge. They fought at his side and Mitchell felt so helpless just watching until he noticed the gun in front of him.  
'What an idiot!' He thought about himself.

Reaching with his left arm he aimed to grab the gun but when Hades shoved Ilona against the front of the car, it went flying out of reach. 

Soon enough, Ilona got away and made Hades turn his back allowing Mitchell to flip him around. Hades dove a knife into his arm and Mitchell punched him back, lucky it was his left though he might need it replaced. While Hades was recovering from his blow the private took out the knife and slashed it across the terrorist's throat, causing blood to spray every where. Hades clutched at his throat and fell to the ground, slowly dying. Ilona slowly got up, clutching at her ribs, 

"Thanks for that, right lets get you out of here." 

Gasping in pain, she helped him shove the car back. Next she kneeled down and made sure that was Hades that he had killed. She nodded and moved away, letting Mitchell do the same.

"ID is confirmed, Hades is EKIA, I send again Hades is EKIA." 

As Mitchell scanned his face, the terrorist woke all of a sudden, eyes dilating and mouth agape he gasped out, 

"He- knows... Irons knows."

Mitchell's eyes widened as he placed a chip in his hand and sunk to the ground, dead for sure. Looking up at Ilona surprised, she bent down and took the chip from the private.

"What does Irons know..." 

 

When the exfill helicopter came for Mitchell and Ilona, also the body, he had been expected Gideon to be on it but much to his disappointment, he wasn't. The ride back was quiet and his ribs hurt a lot, although the 6 inches of equipment in front of his chest had taken most of the damage, it would be that a few ribs were broken as well. 

All Mitchell wanted was to collapse in bed and sleep for a decade. 

Finally they landed at an Atlas base close by where he was able to receive his medical attention, food and a bed. Words could not explain how tired he was. After being diagnosed with 3 broken ribs and large bruising along his whole lower half, he was led to his temporary room. 

Turning the corner, he ended up running into Gideon. Blinking quickly, all he murmured was, "Gideon."

Smirking, the older man patted him on the shoulder, 

"So how does it feel that you got to kill Hades himself?"

Mitchell paused, truly thinking about it but came up blank, all he could think about was the room exploding from earlier. 

"I... Are you okay?" 

Gideon face went puzzled and Mitchell quickly clarified. 

"I mean, from when the body was rigged and it went off."

"Ah, oh well, I survived," The captain brought his hands up and down his body, indicating his few injuries. Although it did bring Mitchell's attention to what damage was done. 

Gideon's face was scratched and burned along the right side and the clothes he had on we blackened and dirty. 

"Oi, stop staring! I'm fine." 

Mitchell have him a skeptical look. At that Gideon snorted, exclaiming, "I wasn't the one who got hit by a car!" 

Smiling, Mitchell gave in, "Okay, okay, yeah you win, but still..."

"I promise, I'm fine." The look that washed over Gideon's face confused Mitchell, because he had known this soldier for four years now, and this was the first time seeing something like it. Only then, did Mitchell realize how close they were, he had barely stepped back from him when they bumped into each other. Yet he still didn't move.

"Alright, come on, I'm not letting you sleep until you've at least eaten something." Gideon broke the silence, accompanied by Mitchell's stomach growling. 

At that Gideon smirked and when the taller man's face got a red tint, it grew into a smile. Cuffing him on the cheek, Gideon carried on back toward the cafeteria expecting Mitchell to follow. 

And after a few seconds of surprise, he did. They went down the hall in comfortable silence, that was until Gideon spoke up. 

"Y'know, if I'da known you cared so much," he glances behind his shoulder at Mitchell,  
"I'd be much more careful." 

If Mitchell wasn't blushing before, he was now.

**Author's Note:**

> omg I hope you liked it, I don't write very often but there's almost no Fanfiction for these two bae's, I had to. I'm planning on writing about some more missions because they haven't actually gotten together in this fic.


End file.
